twister
by naki-chan.love
Summary: Creo que habra que jugar mas veces al twister...? XD


**holaaaaaa, bueno por fin, mi prime fan fic de death note y de mi pareja favorita, tambien me inclui a mi junto a MI near**

**jejej la idea original pertenece a LuciaUchiha pero bueno no les entretengo mas**

**a LEEERRRR xD**

**...  
**

_-Qué estupidez de juego._

Mello resopló mientras veía a Matt y Norikko ( personaje inventado por mi, osea yo) sacar el "Twister"

-Tsk, ¿de verdad creéis que voy a jugar con vosotros a ese juego?

-Un poco de diversión nunca está de más –dijo Matt, extendiendo la sábana del juego- ya que se me ha estropeado la consola habra que hacer algo no?

-Yo seré quién gire la ruleta –dijo Noriko sentándose en el sillón de la sala. Matt, Mello y Near se dispusieron a jugar. Pero antes de nada, un interrogante: ¿Cómo llegaron los habitantes de Wammy's House querer jugar al Twister? Volvamos algunos días atrás.

-Oh, vamos, Mello.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-No puede ser tan malo un inocente juego –dijo Matt mientras le mostraba el nuevo videojuego de los sims que había cogido de un estante.

-Ya solo me faltaba tenerte todo el dia con tu dichosa psp –le quitó el juego de las manos y lo colocó en la estantería- No vas a comprar ese juego, ¿entendido?

Marr lo miró fijamente y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Y si lo compro que me harás? –esa pregunta iba claramente con segundas intenciones.

Mello empuja a Matt contra la pared

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –dijo, siguiendo la insinuación de Matt. Ambos sabían lo que sentían por el otro, pero nunca se atrevían a nada y se pasaban la vida insinuándose. Matt extendió su mano y tocó la espalda de Mello, acariciando su cuerpo.

-Podrías… comprarme el Twister –dijo Matt separándose, mientras se reía. Mello lo miró fijamente y, al final, cogió el juego.

A la salida de la tienda se encontraron con Near que habia ido a compra un scalextrix

-Oh, ¿vamos a jugar al Twister?-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

Marr asintió. Los tres volvieron a su guarida montados en un taxi.

De vuelta al presente, Noriko giró la ruleta.

-Near, pie derecho a rojo.

Near colocó el pie en el rojo más apartado de sus compañeros, sabía, por experiencia propia, que en ese juego era muy fácil acabar en posiciones comprometedoras. Además, sólo había que ver cómo estaban sus otros compañeros: Mello estaba a con las piernas separadas y una mano apoyada en un círculo verde y Mello estaba detrás de él de pie, estaban tan juntos que, de no ser por el juego, parecería que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

-Matt, la mano que quieras a amarillo –dijo Noriko. Matt se retorció para quedar haciendo el puente, mirando a Mello de frente.

-Dios qué estupidez, yo me largo –dijo Near mientras se iba de la sala seguido por Noriko que gritaba- ''esperame Near-kun yo juego contigo''

matt y mello miraron hacia donde instantes antes estaban sus compañeros.

-Un, yo no puedo más, dejémoslo –matt intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo hizo que matt perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de él. Ambos se miraron,matt se acercó a el chaleco de mello y le desabrochó todos los botones, separando la tela para ver el cuerpo del chico.

-Así mejor –dijo.

-Creo que podemos mejorarlo… -Mello le subió la camiseta a Matt mostrando su torso.

-Te quiero.

Mello miró fijamente a Matt

-¿Qué?

Matt sonrió.

-Que te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti.

mello sonrió a su vez y aparto un mechón del cabello de Matt

-Yo también te quiero, a veces puedes llegar a ser completamente exasperante, pero nada sería lo mismo sin ti.

matt le levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Tengo una pregunta.

mello lo miró.

-¿Por qué, en vez de estar aquí mirándonos como tontos –y no es que no tengas unos ojos preciosos-, no estamos en tu cama o en la mía, un?

-Eso también se puede mejorar.

Lo besó le terminó de quitar el chaleco, mostrando su cuerpo. Ambos se levantaron y fueron caminando a ciegas, sin dejar de besarse, hasta su habitación. Todavía en el pasillo,Matt empujó a mello contra la pared, pero mello lo acorraló contra ella y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras matt lamia su pecho

-Será mejor continuar esto dentro–dijo Matt abriendo la puerta y tirando de la cintura del pantalón de mello, este cerró la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

Pronto la estancia se llenó de gemidos y sólo se oía el chocar de una cama contra la pared.

-La verdad es que ya era hora –dijo Noriko

-Cierto, sólo había que ver cómo se miraban esos dos –continuó Near.

-Y dime no te apeteceria hacer lo mismo?-inquirio la chica con sonrisa traviesa

_puede...que ahora mas tarde en tu havitacion

-¿Y quién habrá sido el seme? –preguntó Noriko

-Seguramente mello, ya sabes lo posesivo que es

...

Matt, aún con los ojos cerrados, se abrazó a su acompañante. Mello, al notar un cambio de peso en su cuerpo, abrió levemente los ojos y bostezó.

-Buenos días, Matt –dijo acariciando la espalda del rubio.

-Buenos días – se estiró para besar a Mello apasionadamente, encerrándole bajo su cuerpo. Mello, no contento con esa situación, se dio la vuelta posicionándose encima de Matt. Este se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo y Mello sonrió contra su pecho.

-Creo que habrá que jugar más veces al Twister

**...**

**bueno que les ha parecido **

**me pongo el escudo antivalas**

**un review?  
**


End file.
